Life Visions
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: How much trouble can a photo get you in?


The Album

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or it's characters

Post Leapin' Lizards

Sara smiled as Grissom pressed the button on the camera, afterwards she moved over to stand beside him. Looking at the picture, Sara smiled.

"You missed you calling Honey, you could've been a photographer."

"But my experiance comes from phototgraphing corpses and evidence... and you."

"If the team ever found these, they would wonder what we actually do off of work."

"Why do you think I keep them on my computer under 'Life Visions'!"

"Quite a name for a folder."

She smiled and walked to the kitchen, beginning dinner for them.

"I have to reserve a darkroom, so I can place at least one of these in a frame in the house. Can you live with one?"

"I chose it!"

"I want the one I just took."

"Yes, that one is a great one to place on the mantle."

Days Later

Catherine went into Grissom's office, Nick stood watch as she did. Looking on his desk for a file, Catherine notice a file on his computer open yet minimized.

"Life Visions?"

Opening the file, Catherine came face to face with pictures of Sara, photographer photos none the less.

"Nick, come here quickly."

"Why?"

"Just come here!"

Nick came in and looked at the photos, he looked at Catherine.

"Theses are photos of Sara on Grissom's computer. Why?"

"Gris... Nick, Catherine!"

They looked up to see Sara standing in the doorway, she raised an eyebrow.

"I think Grissom's obsessed with you Sara, he's having people photograph you!"

"Life Visions right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He photographed me, he took those photos. Quite the photographer, I think he missed his calling. We discussed phototgraphy one day and he wanted to try it. Asked me to pose for him, ever since I have."

"Gil took these?"

"Shocking I know Catherine, listen, don't tell anyone. This is a thing between us, it's something we share. Also, I'd get out of here and minimize that."

"Looking for the Mason file."

"Top of the filing drawer, he knew you'd be looking for it."

The secret was kept till two days later when Catherine and the boys were walking by Lake Mead, on a picnic. Grissom and Sara said they'd be busy and that's just how they were.

"Hey Cat, isn't that Grissom... and Sara."

Grissom stood photographing Sara, she sat with their dog. Standing up after a photograph, she undid her jacket and placed it aside, moving to a rock away from the dog. Sara leaned against it and placed her head on her hands, smiling.

"Well Dog day is gone."

"Gil just take it, you can put it somewhere in the house."

"How can I object to that."

Sara laughed and once finishing, Grissom put his camera up. Sara started to go for him from behind but he grabbed her before she could. Turning, Grissom looked into her eyes and he kissed her. The team looked on in shock.

"Oh my God!"

"He's going to break her heart again, we have to stop him."

They looked at each other then at the two, they had stopped and looked out at the lake. As Sara starred at the lake, Grissom moved to his camera bag, pulling out a small box.

"He isn't!"

Catherine looked at Nick then at the box in Grissom's hand as he moved to Sara.

"Let's just listen for now."

They agreed with Warrick's idea and watched. Grissom moved back to Sara, she turned her head slightly and was met with his smile. Wrapping his arms around her, Grissom placed the box within view. Sara took it and turned to look at him.

"Is this?"

"Open it!"

Sara opened the box to find a silver ring, a emerald enlaid into the band in the shape of a butterfly. He looked at her with a smile, his eyes asking and not his mouth. Sara smiled and looked at the ring.

"My Anthocharis sara, will you marry me. Let me love you till we die?"

"YES!"

Grissom took the ring and placed it on her finger, Sara smiled.

"Happy Second Anniversary Sara!"

The boys and Catherine looked at each other in shock, two years under their noses.

"Gil, you have to take a picture of me with my ring!"

"Now that I can do!"

Next Day

Grissom arrived last and as soon as he entered the locker room, Catherine shut the door.

"Happy Anniversary guys!"

"Huh?"

That came from Sara and the boys laughed, they looked at her.

"Come on, we saw Grissom propose to you at Lake Mead. Happy Anniversary, second I believe. Oh by the way Gil, you missed your calling as a photographer!"

With that the boys and Catherine lift the locker room, leaving the engaged couple in shock!


End file.
